


A thousand little voices

by THE_EVIL_CLIFFIE



Category: The Shadow Campaigns - Django Wexler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_EVIL_CLIFFIE/pseuds/THE_EVIL_CLIFFIE
Summary: Archive of small pieces and prompts from tumblr.





	1. Prompt: Things you said with too many miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: WinterCyte, "15: things you said with too many miles between us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written post-tGoE, so the description of Viadre isn't canon-compliant.

_Dearest Cyte,_

_Viadre is as beautiful as you said; it seems as if every building is faced with stone and designed by whoever built all those manses in the northside of Vordan City. I’m told the poorer quarters are more like Vordan, but my escort refuses to let me explore. The Kroeningspalaatz is smaller than Ohnlei, but it’s in a park right in the middle of the city. It’s as if the Island were given over the Royal Family._

_The Life Guard_   _made a good show, but personally I’d prefer having the Second Division at my back. There was a display of captured colours, although they did present the Vordanai ones to me and the rest of the diplomatic party as a token of friendship. You’d have liked the palace. Parts of it are a thousand years old, and the records in the basements go back even further than that. The man assigned to show me around said they had literature from the Second Flourishing pre-Karis, but I haven’t been able to see it to make you a copy. I’ll see if there’s a printed edition to go in the library._

_I hope the girls are well. Has Amelia started learning Borelgai, like she was saying she would? Duke Dorsay has expressed interest in talking to her; I think he finds the idea of talking Borelgai in Vordan amusing. He also said he’d like to see how we run the home and use it as a model for reforming Borel’s workhouses. If that happens, I’ll be glad. Things are better here for orphans than they were in Vordan, but they are not as good as they should be._

_I also hope that Emily’s cold has cleared up - I wouldn’t want her studies hurt overmuch. Give them my love, and especially give Harriet a hug from me; I know she misses her parents terribly._

_The accommodations here are good, but I feel lonely without you; your touch, your smile, your kiss. Every time I see something that reminds me of you, I feel a pang; but that will only make our reunion the sweeter. I love you._

_Yours, always,_

_Winter_


	2. Prompt: “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marcus/Raes, “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…”

“Marcus. Darling.”

“Yes, Raes?”

“That is a suit of armour.”

“Yes, it is.”

“And that is our daughter climbing up it.”

“Yes, it is.”

Raesinia shifted her weight and looked her husband squarely in the eye. This was much easier now than it had been when they’d first met.

She was taller than him, now.

“Why is our daughter, the heir to the throne of Vordan, the light of our lives, a  _seven year-old girl_ , climbing a suit of armour a hundred and fifty years old that weighs three times as much as she does?”

Marcus gives her a look that’s somewhere between terror, apology, and resignation.

“Raes, if I couldn’t stop  _you_  from staying on an exploding ship in the hands of a Penitent Damned, what makes you think I can stop  _her_  from climbing over things that look like fun?”

Raesinia wants to be angry. But-

He’s got a point.

They  _did_  name Mya after Janus’ older sister, after all.


	3. Shadow Campaigns characters as Dril Tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is pure shitpost. This is an archive of tumblr content, after all.

  * **Winter:**  the conflicted supersoldier stares over the horizon as he smokes a cigarette. "war is the most fucked up thing ever." he takes a sip of beer
  * **Marcus:**  another day volunteering at the betsy ross museum. everyone keeps asking me if they can fuck the flag. buddy, they wont even let me fuck it
  * **Raesinia:**  IF THE ZOO BANS ME FOR HOLLERING AT THE ANIMALS I WILL FACE GOD AND WALK BACKWARDS INTO HELL
  * **Janus:**  did you know that the bible doesn't actually contain any references to hell? or heaven? or christ?? it just a bunch of names & phone numbers
  * **Jane:**  im actualy, probably, the most superbly relatable and normal person in this jail cell as of right NOw
  * **Cyte:**  "This Whole Thing Smacks Of Gender," i holler as i overturn my uncle's barbeque grill and turn the 4th of July into the 4th of Shit
  * **Adrecht:**  how come a baby born with a foot in its brain is considered a "Miracle Baby" but when I get my dick stuck in a drawer im just some asshole
  * **Alek Giforte:**  THE COP GROWLS "TAKE OFF TH OSE JEANS, CITIZEN." I COMPLY, REVEALING THE FULL LENGTH DENIM TATTOOS ON BOTH LEGS. THE COP SCREAMS; DEFEATED
  * **Orlanko:**  who the fuck is scraeming "LOG OFF" at my house. show yourself, coward. i will never log off
  * **Sothe:**  i thitnk, that, before you wish death upon someone, you should make sure their tweets are really really bad first
  * **Maurisk:**  blocked. blocked. blocked. youre all blocked. none of you are free of sin
  * **The Deputies-General:**  "Is Wario A Libertarian" - the greatest thread in the history of forums, locked by a moderator after 12,239 pages of heated debate,
  * **The Pontifex of the Black:**  startling how im the only person on this site with an actual human soul. you would think the other guys on here have one, but no
  * **Ionkovo:**  im the banker from deal or no bdeal, intently watching this situation unfold from my balcony in total darkness
  * **The Beast of Judgement:**  Welcome to the citadel of eternal wisdom. Behold, this crystal contains the sum of all human knowledge -- Except Rap And Country
  * **Cora:**  the first step to becoming a Millionaire is to acquire one hundred dollars
  * **Abraham:**  please bring your rats to the new castle flea market so I may bless/heal them. ill be sitting in a lawn chair wearing a stolen priest outfit
  * **The Preacher:**  ive started bowing my head and saying grace before reading each post on here... "thank you." "thank you for the posts." that sort of thing,
  * **Farus VIII:**  i enjoy a bit of "Humour" every now and then, but people seriously need to sotp tying me to a chair and injecting me with unknown substances
  * **Morwen Kaanos:**  dis charged from the army for doing memes too much
  * **Prince Matthew:**  looks like im forced to address false rumors that i own 3 dildos on a shelf labelled "breakfast" "lunch" & "dinner". this is an absurdity .
  * **King Georg of Borel:**  my son has been combing his hair without permission. how do i cope with the pain
  * **Fredrick Goodman:**  thinking about getting the dow jones back on track, simply by making a few phonecalls. but certain people have been a bitch to me, so i wont
  * **Leti:**  Can i citizens arrest girls
  * **Anne-Marie di Wallach:**  learning how to say "1 2 3" and "hut hut hut" at army
  * **Abby Giforte:**  as sure as i am a VETERAN`S SON , i will never move over and let an emergency vehicle pass me , no matter how loud it is
  * **The Steel Ghost:**  me and a bunch of stupid assholes are going to start a community in the middle of the desert to either die or prove a very important point
  * **Bobby Forester:**  if a sniper shot me i owuld run over to where he is and kick the gun out of his hand and kill him because hes not specialized in melee fight




	4. Prompt: Three sentences, Marcus/Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Three sentences, Marcus/Janus. Set during tGoE.

“Looks like the job is done, sir,” says Marcus, surveying the smoke-wreathed field.

Janus smiles, despite himself; Ihernglass’ division failed to snap shut on Brookspring, so the job isn’t nearly done; neither are they anywhere near Elysium.

Still, this he knows: he’ll have Marcus at his back every step of the way; from here across the quiet forests and death-cold rivers, right to the gates of Elysium itself; with that, with this army, there was no other possible outcome.


End file.
